The present invention relates to the interconnection of rails for overhead rail systems having connecting pieces at their ends for purposes of affixing thereto an adjoining rail, for example, by means of screws or the like. Rails of the type to which the invention pertains are known generally, for example, through the German patent 12 49 301. This rail is provided at its upper part with a centrally disposed, tubular connecting sleeves for screws or bolts while similar connecting sleeves are provided on both sides below the rail. These elements provide for the connection with the respective rails adjoining at one end respectively and the opposite end. Generally speaking, such a rail is sufficiently strong even at the point of connection. However, this mode of connection is disadvantaged by the fact that the centrally disposed upper connecting sleeve makes it impossible to suspend the rail in the usually fashion.
German printed patents 23 42 777 and 30 19 301 (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,780) disclose other rails of the type to which the invention pertains, being of a more general nature in this regard. However, these rails are likewise disadvantaged by the fact that the connecting points do not permit suspension. Moreover, the conditions are even made more difficult through sliding or gliding connections arranged on one side of the web portion of the rail.